It Should Have Been Me Instead
by rnl1993
Summary: Lit.Lorelai dies,Rory must continue to live life but it seems impossible for her will the support of her friends get her through it or will she go over the edge.Rory moves in with Luke for a while & Jess moves to town.Story is much better than the summary
1. The Prologue

_**

* * *

Title: **_**It Should Have Been Me Instead**

_**Summary:**_**Lorelai dies and Rory must continue to live life but it seems impossible for her will the support of her friends get her through it or will she go over the edge. Rory moves in with Luke for a while and then Jess moves to town. Story is much better than the summary. Also this takes place in the beginning of the second season.**

_**Rating:**_**PG-13 _(It might change due to content later in story.)_**

**Author:****GilmoreBuffyFan13 a.k.a. Rebecca**

_**Author's note: **_**Ok I cried when I wrote this but it had a really bad dream about this happening and I couldn't get it out of my head so tell me what you think. Also I think I read some one's story similar to this a long long time ago I don't remember. Please R&R! Also I changed some things in the last paragraph so please read it.  
**

_**Things about the story:**_ **Luke's apartment all ready was remodeled and he owned the space next to the diner. He took Rory in to watch take care of her since she was like a daughter to him, she is still going to Chilton. I will add other stuff later maybe.**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Prologue**

She was alone now with no one there for her. She had no one to pick her up when she fell down. She wondered why the world had turned on her what she had done to deserve this, she didn't know, but all she knew was that she had lost her mother and best friend all in one day, one later afternoon it had happened so fast. Most of it was just a big blur to her except for hearing her voice. Hearing her mother's voice for the last time she would ever hear it. Rory Gilmore was only 16 years old and now alone in this world. Her mother had left this world as fast as she had entered it. The sheltered and happy life that Rory had once known was dead to her now. Every day seemed the same to her. Every little thing reminded her of her mother looking in the mirror made her cry even.

The day that Lorelai Victoria Gilmore died her daughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore seemded too have died as well or so it seemed. All of Stars Hollow had mourned for at least a month. It was on a Saturday night November 16th, Rory and Lorelai had just gotten done watching Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and headed towards Luke's when it happened. No one expected it. Most were in shock. Lorelai Gilmore had seen a drunk driver passing through the street as Rory was walking and she had jumped in front of the car to save her daughter and lost her life while doing that. They had only celebrated Rory's birthday the month before and now they would never be able to again. They wouldn't be able to annoy Luke for coffee or go into town meeting late and talk through the whole thing. Have a movie night together get to talk about boys or about Rory's wedding and when she would have kids. They would never get to do that because of a stupid guy who chose to drive was he was drunk.

Everything had seemed to freeze and time seemed to stop. The five minutes it took to get the Hartford Hospital was the longest five minutes in Rory Gilmore's life. They had entered the ambulance and Lorelai had told Rory she loved her and she loved everyone and were the will was and the her last words were, **_"Never give up and I will always be with you in your mind and heart I love you Rory." _**And with that Lorelai Gilmore was announced dead before they even got to the hospital. Rory's last words were **_'I love you mom.' _**Right there in front of Rory, both holding each other's hand. Rory knew she was losing Lorelai when the grip on her daughter's hand started to loosen and she knew she lost her mother when she let go of her hand and the monitor flat lined.

Rory thought it was her fault that her mother had died. Thinking, **_'It should have been me, why did she have to save me she should have lived it's all my fault.'_** That's what the only thing that Rory had said right after her mother died.

Rory hadn't had anything to eat since then and it had been almost three and a half weeks. Sure she would eat a little here and there but Luke was worried because she wouldn't eat a full meal she would eat bites and pieces. They had already had a funeral and Rory spent a lot of her time at the Stars Hollow cemetery now days. Lorelai had left everything to Rory the car, the house. Rory was going to be sent to live either with Christopher or move in with Richard and Emily but Rory refused and she was now temporarily staying at Luke's. She would still go back to her and Lorelai's place at times. She hadn't changed anything. She would cry herself to sleep in Lorelai's bed her pillows still smelling like her. Some days she would stay there all day and even miss school now days.

Everyone in town knew Rory had changed she had broken up with Dean and she now wore darker shades of shirts and dark blue jeans. Her hair was always down and her book bag was now black she had black and white converses. Her ears were pierced in the correct place and they had silver crosses on them and she had a silver cross pendant necklace that no one could see. She didn't know how to act anymore all she wanted was for the pain to go away and stop. She really doesn't talk to anyone except Luke, Sookie and Lane basically. At school she still does good but she had blocked everyone out. She had changed. The Rory Gilmore that everyone had grown to love had died or at least that's what Rory thought. But little did she know she would meet someone who could help her move past her grief and on with her life.

* * *

_**Author's Note – So what do you think? GOOD? BAD? What please R&R I need feedback otherwise I won't continue writing the next chapter because I already am but I want at least five reviews before I post it. Also ask me any questions if you want and tell me your ideas too.**_

_**P.S.This was also inspired by a Evanesance song but I can't remember the title. **_

_**-Rebecca**_


	2. Just Another Day

**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok I went back and changed some things and I'm not going to have Rory go bad, because that's just not Rory he is just wearing black because she really doesn't know how to deal with everything that is going on. But she will be close to the same old Rory later in the story. I also changed it to darker shades of all the colors. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed and thanks to 'asdf', what you wrote helped me a lot and I'm grateful. I would have had this chapter up earlier but last night my mom said I couldn't stay up and had to go to bed because I would wake u p my little brother and I couldn't get on earlier because she says I am spending to much time on the computer but I think there is no such thing but I finally have some time to write and I'll stop ranting.**

**-Rebecca**

**  
Second Author's Note - Ok, in Luke's apartment the extra room has it's own walls and a door plus it's own bathroom well at least in this story it does. Also Rory would be staying at her house but Luke doesn't want her to be alone so that is why she is living with him and the fact that he is more of a father to her than Christopher. I am adding things I think happened later in the years like the baseball cap but I can't remember when it happened so just please deal with it. Emily and Richard are still paying for Chilton and they are still having Friday night dinners.**

**Disclaimer - Anyway on with the story also I always forget to write this I don't own anything except my imagination, many c.d.'s and notebooks filled with stories. But I do wish I could own Jess….**

* * *

**Previously on It Should Have Been Me Instead –**

_Everything had seemed to freeze and time seemed to stop. The five minutes it took to get the Hartford Hospital was the longest five minutes in Rory Gilmore's life. They had entered the ambulance and Lorelai had told Rory she loved her and she loved everyone and were the will was and the her last words were, **"Never give up and I will always be with you in your mind and heart I love you Rory." **And with that Lorelai Gilmore was announced dead before they even got to the hospital. Rory's last words were **'I love you mom.' **Right there in front of Rory, both holding each other's hand. Rory knew she was losing Lorelai when the grip on her daughter's hand started to loosen and she knew she lost her mother when she let go of her hand and the monitor flat lined._

_Rory thought it was her fault that her mother had died. Thinking, **'It should have been me, why did she have to save me she should have lived it's all my fault.'** That's what the only thing that Rory had said right after her mother died.  
_

_ They had already had a funeral and Rory spent a lot of her time at the Stars Hollow cemetery now days. Lorelai had left everything to Rory the car, the house. Rory was going to be sent to live either with Christopher or move in with Richard and Emily but Rory refused and she was now temporarily staying at Luke's. She would still go back to her and Lorelai's place at times. She hadn't changed anything. She would cry herself to sleep in Lorelai's bed her pillows still smelling like her. Some days she would stay there all day and even miss school now days._

_Everyone in town knew Rory had changed she had broken up with Dean and she now wore darker shades of shirts and dark blue jeans. Her hair was always down and her book bag was now black she had black and white converses. Her ears were pierced in the correct place and they had silver crosses on them and she had a silver cross pendant necklace that no one could see. She didn't know how to act anymore all she wanted was for the pain to go away and stop. She really doesn't talk to anyone except Luke, Sookie and Lane basically. At school she still does good but she had blocked everyone out. She had changed. The Rory Gilmore that everyone had grown to love had died or at least that's what Rory thought. But little did she know she would meet someone who could help her move past her grief and on with her life._

**

* * *

Chapter Two – Just Another Day**

_**Stars Hollow, Connecticut / Luke's Apartment**_

Rory was awoken by her alarm clock it was 6:00 a.m. and she had to be ready to leave for school by 7:00. She turned it off and got up out of her bed, she looked around and sighed she was in Luke's apartment in the extra room that was now her own room she liked it there but it wasn't home. She had her twin-sized bed in a corner with a nightstand next to it. The headboard facing the window at the foot of the bed was the door to her bathroom and her tall dresser it had four drawers then two in one level it was standing on the opposite wall and her door as well. The walls were a cream color and the furniture had a wood looking appearance with a glossy finish on it, she also had a tall bookcase in the corner opposite from her bed at an angle. Her bed spread was a light blue color with white clouds on it. She made her bed, took a shower, brushed her teeth, then her hair and got ready to go to Chilton. Today would be her first day back in a little over a week. She had been doing all of her homework that she had missed and had people take notes for her. Nobody at Chilton knew about what happened to her mother except the teachers and Rory wanted to keep it that way so she put on a dark blue headband and took her backpack with her downstairs into the diner.

_**Luke's Diner**_

Luke saw Rory enter from behind the curtain he didn't mind Rory living with him but he wished he could do something more for Rory. He would hear her crying at night some times and it broke his heart because she was like a daughter to him.

He gave Kirk his breakfast and turned to Rory who was sitting at the other end of the counter. He was still wearing the same flannel shirts as always and everything and his blue baseball cap that Lorelai had given him for christmas.

Besides Rory, Luke was the second most in pain because of Lorelai's death, he had loved her and still did but he would never be able to tell her that. He always thought of when she would annoy him for coffee and all the times he had wanted to just tell her he liked her and see what would have happened but he would never get the chance that's what he hated. But he had to put on a strong face for both his and Rory's sake she was the only thing left remaining of Lorelai in a way, Rory was her mini-me.

"Hey what do you want for breakfast?" Luke asked her pouring her some coffee.

"Uh I'll just have a Danish to go since I'm already late and I don't want to miss the bus." Rory said drinking her coffee. She was trying to act like nothing had happened._** (Also in this story right now everyday is danish day not just Tuesday.)**_

"Ok here you go remember if you need anything just call." Luke said as Rory stood up and put her backpack on her shoulder.

"I will thanks Luke." Rory said and walked behind the counter and hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her too. "Bye Luke, Later Kirk." Rory said and headed towards the bus stop with her Danish and a Luke's to go cup of coffee.

**_Chilton Preparatory Academy/ Hartford, Connecticut_**

Rory stepped off the bus and looked at the school remembering when she and Lorelai had been there on her first day. That brought a small smile to Rory's face and chuckled slightly then stopped and entered the Chilton halls. _'Ok maybe if you just don't look at anyone they won't notice. It's not like many people notice me in the first place. But there's Paris and Bible Boy.' _ She opened her locker and put her books in it and took some out.

"Well hello Mary," Tristan said walking towards Rory and she thought, _'Speak of the devil.'_

"What do you want Tristan I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now." Rory said, she took out the books she would need and saw she had a picture of her and Dean on her locker door she took it off folded it neatly in half and put it in her backpack before putting it in her locker and put up a picture of her and Lorelai together on her 16th birthday, Rory was wearing the pink feather boa and crown both of them smiling and laughing. Rory but a strained smile on her face looking at the picture sighed closed her locker and looked at Tristan. Who had noticed what Rory had just done and there was something different about her he could tell she wasn't her usual perky self.

"Ok, sorry so I'm guessing you and farmer boy broke up then." Tristan said pointing to the locker.

"Yeah so what things just weren't working out we didn't have a lot in common any more." Rory said then thought, _'We never really did have anything in common.'_

"Well," Tristan said trailing off also noticing that she didn't correct him when he said 'farmer boy'.

"Well what? I don't have all day so if you have anything to say just spit it out." Rory snapped at him. Tristan looked taken aback, something was definitely wrong with her today.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that but I'm going to be late for class on my first day back." Rory said and looked Tristan in the eyes and he realized it. Her eyes didn't have the same shining sparkle that they always had, it was gone.

"You ok?" Tristan asked her putting his hand n her shoulder actually concerned about her and what was bothering her.

"Yeah I'm fine really just didn't have enough coffee this morning anyway later." Rory said and walked away towards her first period class, which was Social Studies and left a puzzled Tristan to ponder what had just happened. Something was wrong and he was going to figure it out.

The rest of the day flew by for Rory as hard as she tried to concentrate should couldn't she had to much on her mind and she didn't want to think about any of it. Paris had been bugging her about where she had been and why he wasn't insulting he. Rory had tried ignoring her but had finally had enough and yelled at her during science class and the teacher knowing about what had happened asked Rory to the front of the classroom and sent her to the school counselor's office even after Rory protested saying she was fine. Luckily for her that was her last period class and only had to stay at the counselor's office for ten minutes. She really hadn't said anything just that she was fine and had just been annoyed by Paris.

_**Luke's Diner / Stars Hollow**_

As she stepped off the bus and headed towards Luke's in dire need of coffee she entered the diner to find Luke yelling into the telephone she just shook her head went upstairs into her room and changed into some regular clothes and went t back downstairs to hear Luke finishing his conversation.

"No Liz…. I know but… you know what fine send him here he probably just need's to get away from his psychotic mother!" Luke said and Rory was sitting at the counter and could here the person on the other end yelling. "Fine…ok when will… well gee Liz that's convenient… ok bye." Luke said and slammed the phone back on the phone hook, which caused Rory to jump.

"Care to share what's wrong over a nice cup of coffee?" Rory asked the only time that seemed be like it was a another normal and that Lorelai was just working was when Rory was sitting at the counter and acting like it, Luke thought the same thing.

"Huh, oh Rory when did you get here?" Luke asked

"Few minutes ago, anyway how about that coffee because I have a lot of homework since I missed some of my class because of Paris." Rory said glaring at the counter

"What why? Are you in trouble?" Luke asked

"No I was just sent to the counselor's office after I yelled at Paris in the middle of class but luckily it was at the end of the day." Rory said sipping the coffee Luke had given her.

"Oh well uh…" Luke started

"Um Luke can we talk later because I have a lot of homework to do?" Rory asked

"Yeah sure." Luke said and with that Rory went upstairs to do her homework. Luke sighed and just thought what the hell he was going to do about his new situation. He was in over his head and the person he would have gone to for help wasn't around anymore.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok, I know this is shot but I didn't want to write what was going to happen next but I am thinking some of you are guessing what it is. Anyway the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R and I will update faster.**_

_**-Rebecca**_

_**

* * *

**_


	3. If Something Ever Happens To Me

**_Author's Note – Ok so again I might have some things out of order and also the flashback might have been dumb or something but I thought I should put it in the chapter unless it's too uh cheesy? Please tell me and don't forget to R&R!_**

**Also sorry I haven't been updating I have tons of ideas but it's the getting to them that I have trouble on and school has been really mean with giving us homework but this week is Spring Break and I should be able to write more and update faster within the next chapter or two Jess will appear and also Tristan is just going to be like a good friend to Rory so they won't date. Even though I like Tristan but it won't work in this story.**

**_-Rebecca_**

* * *

**  
Previously on It Should Have Been Me Instead –**

_As she stepped off the bus and headed towards Luke's in dire need of coffee she entered the diner to find Luke yelling into the telephone she just shook her head went upstairs into her room and changed into some regular clothes and went back downstairs to hear Luke finishing his conversation._

"_No Liz…. I know but… you know what fine send him here he probably just need's to get away from his psychotic mother!" Luke said and Rory was sitting at the counter and could here the person on the other end yelling. "Fine…ok when will… well gee Liz that's convenient… ok bye." Luke said and slammed the phone back on the phone hook, which caused Rory to jump._

"_Care to share what's wrong over a nice cup of coffee?" Rory asked the only time that seemed be like it was a another normal and that Lorelai was just working was when Rory was sitting at the counter and acting like it, Luke thought the same thing._

"_Huh, oh Rory when did you get here?" Luke asked_

"_Few minutes ago, anyway how about that coffee because I have a lot of homework since I missed some of my class because of Paris." Rory said glaring at the counter_

"_What why? Are you in trouble?" Luke asked_

"_No I was just sent to the counselor's office after I yelled at Paris in the middle of class but luckily it was at the end of the day." Rory said sipping the coffee Luke had given her._

"_Oh well uh…" Luke started_

"_Um Luke can we talk later because I have a lot of homework to do?" Rory asked_

"_Yeah sure." Luke said and with that Rory went upstairs to do her homework. Luke sighed and just thought what the hell he was going to do about his new situation. He was in over his head and the person he would have gone to for help wasn't around anymore._

**

* * *

Chapter Three – If Something Ever Happened To Me**

After Luke had closed the diner that was around 10:00 p.m. he went upstairs and found Rory sitting in the living room watching television her pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt.

"Hey Luke." Rory said turning off the television and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey uh Rory we need to talk." Luke said uncomfortably and sat at the table and nodded for Rory to sit on the other side.

"Is everything ok? Is someone hurt or something?" Rory asked

"No no this is nothing like that." Luke said

"Oh… ok well then what is it?" Rory asked relieved that no one was hurt because for a moment there she felt as though she was about to go through everything she had been through in the past month.

"Well my sister Liz has a kid of hers and he's getting into some kind of trouble and her being Liz won't deal with it so he is coming to live here for a while and see how it works."

"Ok… wait did you say he?" Rory asked and her eyes widened

"Yeah his name is Jess and is 17 I think." Luke said while slowly nodding his head

"Oh," was all that Rory said then the size of her eyed returned to normal and she continued, "So I guess I should pack up my stuff to go live with the elder Gilmore's then." Rory said hoping she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't admit it but living with Luke made her feel safe and that nothing could hurt her and the pain she felt would be less.

"No! You don't because well if you want to you can but I was thinking you two could share a room and I know it would be very creepy for you but we would just change some things and get another bed and it would work and if it doesn't we'll figure something else out." Luke said

"Well, I don' want to be a bother Luke I mean you've already done so much for me." Rory started

"Hey I'm always here to help you ok and I don't mind." Luke said and started to think about the day Lorelai had said something to him that he would never forget.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was the autumn a year before the accident it was a sunny afternoon light shining through the windows but not too much and the sun was starting to set. Lorelai was sitting at the counter in Luke's diner sipping some of her coffee. "That stuff is going to kill you, you know that right?" Luke said coming up to her behind the counter while wiping down the other side of the counter._

"_Yes well I don't care besides this is what keeps me alive you know that right? You are the provider of the thing that makes me live." Lorelai said _

"_And of the exact same thing that is going to make you die ten years before you should because of eating massive amounts of food and drinking to much caffeine. Lorelai just stuck her tough out at Luke and was silent for a while then said, "Hey Luke can you promise me something?" _

"_Sure I guess so what is it because if it's something dumb then no I won't." Luke said looking at her. _

"_Well I was just thinking about what would happen if something ever happened to me and Rory."_

"_Lorelai, were is this coming from?" Luke asked_

"_I was just thinking about when my dad had that heart attack and I've never even thought about what would happen if I died." Lorelai said_

"_Lorelai don't…" Luke started_

"_I know stupid things to talk about but can you promise me that you will always take care of Rory for me? I mean you are more of a father to her than Christopher." Lorelai said._

"_I promise but you don't have to be hurt for me to promise you that Lorelai." Luke said._

"_I know thanks Luke that was just bothering me." Lorelai said standing up and started getting money for her coffee. But Luke put his hand up and said, "On the house." _

"_Ok thanks Luke I'll see you later." Lorelai said both smiled and she left the diner._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rory hugged Luke and that brought him back to reality, he hugged Rory back it wasn't as awkward anymore but still it was a little. "Thank you Luke," Rory said and released and sat back down across from him.

"So when is he coming? Also I just want to know can he share your bathroom and I get to keep mine. I mean since I'm a girl but it's ok if he doesn't just wondering." Rory said

"He will use mine and I think he will be coming sometime next week so we have to get another bed." Luke said and patted Rory on the back.

"Ok, well I should get to bed it's late already." Rory said and headed to her room. "Thanks again Luke and goodnight." Rory said

"Night." Luke replied and he headed to get ready to go to sleep as well.

_**Rory's Room**_

Rory lay there on her bed thinking about what it would be like living with a boy. Living with Luke was still weird but she thought of Luke as a dad and now there is going to be a troubled 17-year-old guy sharing the same room. It creped her out but she wouldn't say anything. Luke was doing the same thing he had done for Rory taking someone in when they needed a place to stay and he cared about them. She sighed and went to sleep.

_**Luke's Room**_

He was thinking about the situation he was going to have two teenagers in the same room and a small apartment one of them coming from New York after getting into some kind of trouble and Liz not being able to handle him. There was defiantly be some changes and rules from now on, he sighed contemplating what was to come and went to sleep.

**_Chilton _**

Thenext day was the same as the day Rory had gotten up and ready for school had some breakfast and headed to school. But since today was Wednesday she had to stay after though because Paris wanted to have a meeting about the Franklin. So now here she was sitting in a room filled with the school newspaper staff or whatever they were and she didn't want to be there at that moment she just wanted to go to Stars Hollow go back to her old house and relax there for a while.

"Gilmore!" Paris said and when she didn't get an answered she yelled, "GILMORE!"

"What do you want Paris you don't have to yell I'm not deaf!" Rory said looking around and seeing that everyone was now busy working on his or her tasks and trying to finish as much as they could so they could get home.

"Really I would have thought you were did you even hear what your assignment was?" Paris said standing next to Rory who was putting things in her binder.

"No, ok I'm sorry I didn't I'm just a little out of it right now, so what's my assignment." Rory said and she looked at Paris who just like Tristan noticed that something was wrong she wasn't the same.

"Hey are you ok?" Paris asked in a softer tone she and Rory where somewhat friends not Webster's dictionary definition of friends but somewhere near there.

"Yeah I'm fine just don't feel good so again what's my assignment?" Rory said

"Come on." Paris said sighing and grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her into the empty hallway.

"What do you want Paris." Rory said in an exasperated tone.

"Tell me what's wrong maybe I can help." Paris said crossing her arms.

"Nothings…" Rory started

"Don't even try to act like nothing is wrong I mean why did you all of a sudden left school for a week and no your back and aren't the same." Paris continued

"You want to know why I am acting the way I am?" Rory asked Paris she had, had enough of this and maybe telling one person wouldn't be as bad and maybe Paris could help her. "I lost my best friend who was also my mother she jumped in front of a car that would have hit me instead of her she gave her life up for me. It's my fault she gone it should have been me instead of her. So that's why Paris my mother and best friend in the whole world is…" Rory said she had tears streaming down her face and choked out the word, "dead." She wiped away her tears and said, "Please just tell me my assignment so I can go."

"Cover the schools baseball game on Saturday and have it on my desk my Monday." Paris said she was shocked at what Rory said.

"Ok I'll see you later." Rory said and started walking but stopped and turned around when Paris called her name.

"Rory, I'm sorry about your mom and if… if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here." Paris said sincerely.

Rory smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Paris and could you not tell anyone I don't want to them know." Rory said

"No problem you secret is safe with me." Paris said and Rory walked away out into the courtyard and towards the bus stop.

Paris returned to the news room and unknown to both Rory and Paris someone had heard there conversation and it was none other than Tristan DuGrey. Tristan was leaving from detention and stopped around the corner when he heard Paris and Rory talking. What Rory and hit him like a ton of bricks he was sad for her and wanted to help her but knew he couldn't so he would just keep it to him self and not bug her as much that would help her out at least he thought it would and he left the school.

**

* * *

Author's Note – So what do you think R&R please and also Happy late St. Patrick's Day.**


	4. The Town Rumor Mill

_**Author's Note – Ok I know when I explain what he room looks like it goes into a lot of detail but I have what everything looks like on my profile page and on the bottom of this page.so check it out because it's way better than what is written also sorry that I took so long to update and that it's short please R&R.**_

_**-Rebecca**_

_**Also sorry for not updating in a whi****le.**__**Ok sorry about not updating in a really long time I am so sorry but I had track for the past few months and I would get home around 5:00p.m. Then eat dinner do my homework and everything else by the time I finished it would be to late to type and school has been very hectic but since the end of the year is getting closer I have more time so here is chapter 4.**_

_**PLEASE READ: Ok I have the link to show you what the bedroom furniture looks like at the bottom of the page so check it out please and it's also on my profile. Please R&R. **__**  
**_

* * *

**Previously on It Should Have Been Me Instead –**

"_You want to know why I am acting the way I am?" Rory asked Paris she had, had enough of this and maybe telling one person wouldn't be as bad and maybe Paris could help her. "I lost my best friend who was also my mother she jumped in front of a car that would have hit me instead of her she gave her life up for me. It's my fault she gone it should have been me instead of her. So that's why Paris my mother and best friend in the whole world is…" Rory said she had tears streaming down her face and choked out the word, "dead." She wiped away her tears and said, "Please just tell me my assignment so I can go."_

"_Cover the schools baseball game on Saturday and have it on my desk my Monday." Paris said she was shocked at what Rory said._

"_Ok I'll see you later." Rory said and started walking but stopped and turned around when Paris called her name._

"_Rory, I'm sorry about your mom and if… if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here." Paris said sincerely._

_Rory smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Paris and could you not tell anyone I don't want to them know." Rory said_

"_No problem you secret is safe with me." Paris said and Rory walked away out into the courtyard and towards the bus stop._

_Paris returned to the news room and unknown to both Rory and Paris someone had heard there conversation and it was none other than Tristan DuGrey. Tristan was leaving from detention and stopped around the corner when he heard Paris and Rory talking. What Rory and hit him like a ton of bricks he was sad for her and wanted to help her but knew he couldn't so he would just keep it to him self and not bug her as much that would help her out at least he thought it would and he left the school._

**

* * *

Chapter 4 –The Town Rumor Mill**

_**Stars Hollow**_

Rory had gotten off the bus headed to Luke's changed into some regular clothes left her backpack there and headed towards her old house without saying very much she just got some coffee and left. Luke knew where she was going when she said she was just going to walk around or going out. Emily and Richard had paid off the money for the house and car so Rory could keep it for the future or an investment.

_**Gilmore's House**_

So she now stood in front of it. It looked the same Lorelai's jeep in the driveway nothing had been touched or so it seemed. But it had a dark sadness to it or that's what Rory thought, she sighed and unlocked the door to the house and entered while thinking.

**Flashback**

"_Mom I'm home!" Rory shouted as she entered the Gilmore House as if it were any normal day and Lorelai comes bouncing down the stairs. _

"_Fruit of my Lions! " Lorelai said and hugged Rory. _

**End of Flashback**

Rory opened her eyes she looked around her and her heart broke that would never happen again. Only in her dreams she went into the living room and looked around at the pictures on the fireplace mantle. She went around the whole house. When she got to her room she grabbed some more clothes and books to take back to Luke's and she laid down on her mother's bed and she could still smell what Lorelai smelled like it gave her some comfort.

"I've got to get out of here." Rory thought she was going to open a whole much of wounds that we starting to heal. She took one last look at the house locked the door and left towards the cemetery to her mother's gravestone.

**Stars Hollow Cemetery**

Rory dropped her bag down a few feet away and she sat down next to the stone. There was a picture of Lorelai sitting there and flowers all around. Rory picked up the photo and choked out a sob. On the gravestone it said, _'Lorelai Victoria Gilmore a beloved Daughter, Mother, and Friend who will me missed greatly.'_ She felt as if a part of her was now gone forever. "Hey mom, today I told Paris about what had happened. Maybe it will help to have someone there know." Rory would still talk as if Lorelai was sitting there listening to her. Part of her believed it too, that Lorelai was still around her and listening. "Luke's nephew is moving to town and I'm going to be sharing a room with a guy he's 17 I think and his name is Jess." Rory said she continued this for a few minutes filling in her mother on what had happened then said, "Well I got to go. I love you mom." With that she left and headed towards Luke's Diner.

_**Luke's Diner**_

Luke saw Rory walking towards the diner and he poured a cup of coffee and she entered sat at the counter and took it. "Thank you."

"Your welcome so I got some new beds and just finished putting them up a while ago." Luke said

"Oh really I'm sorry I didn't notice, I wanna see them." Rory said and headed towards her room up the stairs.

_**Rory's Room/ Luke's Apartment**_

Rory looked around the room when you entered the room the closet door was directly behind it so you had to close the bedroom door to open it and beside it now had two tall dressers with at least five drawers or six separated by a table with Rory's big boom box like C.D. player and c.d.'s were on the other wall directly across from the bedroom entrance was another door that lead to Rory's own bathroom next to that there was a nightstand and next to that a bed with what looked like to be a glossy finished wood frame it's headboard against the wall and on the other side a 5 shelf bookcase and then another bed exactly the same against the wall opposite of the closet and it had a window in the middle of the wall. The one next to the wall had a dark blue shade and a plaid design it comforter on it and the other one that was the same but it was pink. In the corner at an angle was a desk.

"I know it's a lot different and smaller but I put your other bookcases in the living room also that dresser is yours and the other is for Jess and sorry to say but you have to share a closet with him." Luke said and pointed to Rory's dresser it was the one closest to the bathroom.

"Its ok Luke besides I like it thanks." Rory said

"Yeah anyway about the bed's it was either these or bunk beds. I know you both wouldn't have wanted that so it was these." Luke continued.

"Luke really I like it a lot thank you." Rory said smiling reassuringly and she continued, "Anyway I have some homework to finish up and if you want when I'm done I can help out in the diner." Rory said

"That's good but you don't have to." Luke said started towards the apartment door.

"I want to." Rory said and she started on her homework and read the chapters in her history book she needed too and fell asleep reading them since it was reading pages 50 all the way to 200. For the whole week but Rory being who she is wanted to get it all finished.

Luke had closed up the diner and went to check on Rory he found her asleep on her bed he didn't know what to really do so he just gently took her book and set it on the nightstand threw a blanket over her and turned off her bedroom light and closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Note- Here is the link and please R&R!  
****Link:****It Should Have Been Me Instead Bedroom Design** or try this one. file/C/Documents20and20Settings/LEWIS/My20Documents/It20Should20Have20Been20Me20bedroom20design.htm 


	5. The Wicked Witch of the East!

**_Author's Note – Ok finally we have some Jess action it's not a lot but it's some he is going to meet Rory within the next chapter or two. Please R&R_**

* * *

**Previously on It Should Have Been Me Instead-**

"_Luke really I like it a lot thank you." Rory said smiling reassuringly and she continued, "Anyway I have some homework to finish up and if you want when I'm done I can help out in the diner." Rory said_

"_That's good but you don't have to." Luke said started towards the apartment door._

"_I want to." Rory said and she started on her homework and read the chapters in her history book she needed too and fell asleep reading them since it was reading pages 50 all the way to 200. For the whole week but Rory being who she is wanted to get it all finished. _

_Luke had closed up the diner and went to check on Rory he found her asleep on her bed he didn't know what to really do so he just gently took her book and set it on the nightstand threw a blanket over her and turned off her bedroom light and closed the door._

* * *

**Chapter Five – The Wicked Witch of the East!**_**Luke's Diner**_

Rory woke up the next morning and looked around the room was different then she remembered Luke had gotten new furniture she stood up and looked at the clock she was going to be late for school again. She quickly got dressed brushed her hair and teeth while making her bed. Then she grabbed her backpack and was putting her shoe on as she was going down the stairs.

"Luke! Need coffee and a donut fast else I'm going to miss by bus." Rory said as Luke just shook his head and headed Rory a bag with two donuts and a cup of coffee in a to go cup.

"Thanks Luke"

"No problem also…" Luke started but Rory was halfway out the door.

"I got to go later." Rory yelled and Luke sighed. Rory was now focusing way too much on school more than her usual even. She had been staying up late doing extra credit and everything almost every other night.

_**Chilton/Hallway/Classroom**_

When Rory got to Chilton she put away her books and backpack then grabbed the ones she needed closed her locker and headed towards first hour and homeroom. She was turning the corner when the bell rang. "Damn it" Rory cursed and ran to the door and waited until the teacher turned her back and tried to sneak in but she knew she couldn't she had almost made it to her seat when her teacher Ms. Flint said, "Late again miss Gilmore." Rory sighed and turned around to face the teacher.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Flint but my bus that I take to school was late and I was at the corner when the bell rang…" Rory began to explain while the whole class watched her and two of her classmates just happened to be Paris and Tristan.

"I'm not in the mood to hear excuses this is what the third time this week that you've been late to my classroom Miss Gilmore please come here I think we need to have a little chat." Ms. Flint said she was around the age of her early 50's and was one of the mean teachers at Chilton. Rory sighed put her books down on the desk and followed the teacher outside into the hall. "Everyone I suggest you start reading chapter 11." Ms. Flint said to the class and closed the door to the classroom but it wasn't closed completely and since the whole class was trying to listen they could hear almost everything each person said.

_**Chilton Hallway**_

"Ms. Gilmore I am beginning to think that you are starting to take advantage of the situation." Ms. Flint said

"What situation?" Rory asked she didn't think all of her teachers knew about what had happened just that she had been excused for those two weeks.

"I know that your mother has recently pasted away but that is no excuse for you to me late or do less work in my class you've been gone for two weeks and that has been more than enough time for you to mourn. I can't be letting you slide by because of it. You are expected to do what all of the others are doing and there is no excuses about it. So I suggest you get in line and hopefully save yourself from repeating the 11th grade."**_(Is she in the 10th or 11th grade in season two?) _**Ms. Flint continued. Rory was shocked and angered by what the teacher had just said.

"Well excuse me miss high and mighty but I did all the homework that I missed plus extra credit and I would prefer that you wouldn't mention why I wasn't here for those two weeks if you don't mind Ms. Flint or are you to stinking rude and have a stick way to far up your ass to give a care about other people's feelings? Or are you just not paid enough to care?" Rory said loudly. She then just realized what she said and knew that she was going to be in trouble. But at that moment she didn't care all she knew was that someone had insulted her mother in a weird way that probably most wouldn't understand but she didn't care.

"That is enough Miss Gilmore I'm sending you to the headmaster's office immediately and he will decide your punishment." Ms. Flint said as she opened the classroom door and walked to her desk Rory followed and said, "Well at least I'll get away from the wicked witch of the freakin' east."

"Excuse me?" Ms. Flint said and turned around. Both Rory and Ms. Flint were now inside of the classroom Rory was walking towards her desk and grabbed her books glaring at the teacher.

"We live on the East coast so instead of something a little more adult I chose that instead." Rory said while grabbing the pass from the teacher's hand and stormed out of the classroom.

Everyone was silent they had just found out that Rory Gilmore's mother had died and that she had just told off one of the meanest teachers at Chilton.

"Alright everybody get back to work I want a 2 page essay about chapters 11 through 13 on my desk tomorrow and you will have miss Gilmore to thank for that." Ms. Flint said as she slammed her hand on the desk. No one moved they were still fazed by what just happened and so one finally raised their hand.

"Ms. Flint said Rory Gilmore's mother actually pass away?" It was a friend of Madeline and Louise's.

"Yes, her mother has passed away but miss Gilmore has had plenty of time to get over it and get back to normal." Ms. Flint said. Everyone just shook their head at her, sighed then started working on their assignment.

_**New York City/ Liz Danes apartment (Luke's younger sister's apartment)**_

In a small apartment in New York city a 17 year old boy named Jess Mariano was pissed but most people who lived around there wouldn't give a care or think anything of it because at apartment 5D people were always yelling and having the cops called at times. Jess Mariano just happened to be Luke Danes nephew and would make Liz Danes his younger sister to his unfortunate dismay at times.

She had gotten pregnant when she was 17 and got married to Jimmy Mariano Jess's dad and they moved to New York. They were somewhat of a happy couple but when Jess was born Jimmy claimed that he was going to go buy diapers at the store but never came back and they haven't heard from him since.

Liz is a drunk most of the time she tries to do what's best for Jess but she cares to much about having a man around to be a father figure to Jess but most of the guys are jackasses or potheads. Now here they are 17 years later and everything is still the same.

"I still can't believe your sending me to that stupid town I the middle of fucking no where Liz." Jess yelled he had gotten to some trouble and was brought home by the cops and it just happened to be the one time that Liz wasn't drunk off her ass or high. He had stopped calling Liz 'mom' when he was 10 and ever since then he had called her Liz. That was also when he started to get into trouble little things but when he turned 13 years old that is when some bigger issues came into play he would ditch school and talk back to teachers and such but as he grew older it became worse.

He had been brought home by the cops before on warning but this time because of his so called friend Vincent was dumb enough to steal something that had an security thing inside of it. So when the alarms had gone off Jess had started running off but they caught him about a block away and the cops all knew who he was, to them it was nothing new. Jess Mariano and Vincent Benners were always getting into trouble.

"I'm doing what it best for you Jess so just pack everything up, take what you need and I'll ship the rest to you this week. I don't want you getting into any more trouble. I knew there was something wrong with those friends of yours." Liz ranted while shaking her head at her son.

"Since when do you care Liz I mean I come back here at all hours of the night and your to busy getting drunk to give a shit and then when one of your jackass boyfriends leave you again you become all mother dearest." Jess countered every time this always happened but her sending him away was a first.

"Don't talk to me that way your are leaving in a few hours we've been over this already and weather you like it or not your going I locked your bedroom window so don't even try to escape there are some boxes in your room already so I suggest you hurry up and get what you need then I'll take you to the bus station." Liz stated and led Jess to his room but he shoved her hand off his shoulder and walked himself.

'_Unbelievable this is one of the dumbest things she has ever done and she had done some pretty stupid things. It's all that damn bastards fault. Cole he just had to bet Vincent to go and steal that I pod nano for him. Idiot should have just let me do it but no he had to act like a big assed tough guy. Well at least I'm not going to a juvenile detention center in the middle of nowhere but either way he would be in the middle of nowhere.'_ Jess thought as he started to pack some clothes into a green army duffel bag and other things in another large black duffel bag one was filled with mostly books and C.D.'s. He then continued to pack the rest of his things in the boxes. Most were filled with books of his that he had collected and read many times since he was a little kid.

_**Chilton Academy/Headmaster's office/Hartford, Connecticut**_

Rory was sitting in the chair in front of headmaster Charleston's desk sighing andlooking bored and upset.

"Miss Gilmore that is not the way to act here at Chilton!" Headmaster Charleston said. He had been lecturing her for the past five minutes.

"Excuse me headmaster, but she insulted me and my mother and she had no right to. I've done all the homework plus tons more and I was right at the corner when the bell rang. But she has it out for me I'm telling you everyone hates her." Rory started then realized again what she said. "Oh gosh I didn't mean to be rude it's just…" Rory started.

"That's enough miss Gilmore I'm going to call your grandparents and have them come and get you. As for your punishment you will have to tell them you have 3 days suspension." The headmaster started to pick up the phone.

"Wait, don't call them I'm not living with hi I'll call someone else." Rory said she so didn't want to deal with her grandparents today. "Please may I?" Rory asked

"Fine, but I want you to call them right now and tell them they need to come and get you."

"Ok, is it ok if I go and use my cell phone instead?" Rory asked. He just gave her a look then nodded. Rory excused herself from the room and when she was in the hall she sighed and make a mocking face and mimicked what the headmaster had been saying while she called Luke.

_**(Rory on the phone with Luke)**_

"_Luke's" Luke said into the phone in the diner while he was looking at receipts from the costumers for the day so far seeing what he was going to need to order._

"_Luke, it's Rory" Rory started_

"_Rory! Are… are you ok is anything wrong?" Luke asked worried he stopped what he was doing._

"_Yeah I'm fine it's just I kind of got into trouble here at Chilton and I need you to come and pick me up please. I didn't want to have to call my grandma or grandpa." Rory said._

"_What kind of trouble?" Luke asked sighing._

"_I kind of talked back and insulted the teacher…"_

"_You… did that?" Luke asked he was baffled._

"_I was angry so could you just come and get me? You'll have to talk to the headmaster though first." _

"_Ok fine but I'm going to have to change into something more high standard." _

"_No Luke you don't…"_

"_Hey just stay there and try to stay out of trouble until I get there ok?" _

"_Ok bye."_

"_Bye" Both Luke and Rory hung up the phone._

_**(End of Phone Call)**_

* * *

_**Author's note – Sorry for the lack of update but I try to make them long and I still end up with only six pages on Microsoft word. Anyway I hope you liked it and please R&R!**_


	6. Welcome to Fairytale Land

_**

* * *

Author's note – Sorry for taking so long to update I have had this finished for a while. Hope you like it. Please R&R.**_

_**-Rebecca**_

**

* * *

Chapter Six – Welcome to Fairytale Land **

Luke sighed and went up to the apartment and changed into his only nice dress suit outfit. That would be considered presentable at the school and much to his dismay he put on a tie but again this was Chilton and he wasn't going to have them frowning down on him or on Rory. As he left he told Caesar he was in charge of the diner and headed towards Chilton.

He arrived at Chilton and looked at it. _'It's very off with there heads isn't it?' _He though too himself as he walked to the main front building and asked were the headmaster's office would be.

"Uh excuse me." Luke said when he entered the front office and stood in front of the secretary's desk that had a plaque on it that said 'Miss. Simmons'. She looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "I'm here in regards of Rory Gilmore." Luke said and kept himself from rolling his own eyes at how he sounded.

"One moment." Was all the secretary said and went into the headmaster's office and told him that Luke was there and returned to the main office, "Headmaster Charleston will see you now." Luke nodded and headed trough the door and was met by an old man with white hair and a white mustache.

"Mr. Danes I presume?" Headmaster Charleston asked standing up and shaking Luke's hand.

"Yes, uh what is the problem exactly?" Luke asked

"We will get to that in a moment please sit." Charleston said and returned to his desk and Luke sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and saw Rory sitting in the other one next to it. He looked at her and she just looked down after giving a very weak smile.

"Ms. Gilmore please excuse up for a moment. Ask for a pass to go and collect your belongings from your locker at this time and see if Miss. Simmons has your homework assignments yet."

"Ok," Rory said she stood up and walked out of the room hoping that Luke wouldn't get yelled at or have him yell at her later.

"Now Mr. Danes you are currently parental guardian of Miss Gilmore now correct?" Charleston asked.

"Um, yes sir Mr. Charleston. Now I was wondering what exactly did Rory do?" Luke said.

"Well first she was late to class and tried sneaking in. Then she talked backed to a teacher, which followed with her yelling at the teacher in front of a whole entire class. We do NOT tolerate that here at Chilton. Now I know the circumstances of what has been going on in Miss Gilmore's home life but that shouldn't be a reason to affect her school life. She has had more than enough time to grieve."

"What did they fight about?"

"Ms. Flint simply said that Miss Gilmore was taking advantage of the situation and that it wouldn't be an excuse for being late to class and she has to do the same amount of homework as everyone else."

"Current situation? Rory hasn't been taking advantage of this so-called situation. Her mother just died less than a month ago that also happened to be her best friend. That girl gets up and comes to school and then comes home does her homework and goes to bed. She has been doing extra credit for a while now and probably doing more work than some of the other students at this school and she had to take the bus to get here she is going to be late a couple times." Luke said slightly raising his voice.

"Mr. Danes there is no need to raise your voice, Miss Gilmore has suspension for the next three day's she will return next Tuesday and hopefully she will be better mannered and on time let's hope. You are dismissed the both of you." Headmaster Charleston said while standing up and opening up the door for Luke who was just silent and walked out of the office.

'_God I feel like I'm back in high school. I hated high school.'_ Luke thought to himself until he saw Rory waiting for him with her book bag filled and a stack of papers in her arms.

When Rory saw Luke walk out of the headmaster's office she hoped and prayed that Luke wasn't mad at her since she had heard him yelling at the headmaster a few minutes earlier. _'Oh man I hope he doesn't hate me or is mad at me I better started explaining, he'll understand. Just one foot in front of the other come on Rory you can do it. Ok good now again just hope he isn't too mad at you.' _Rory thought to herself as she headed towards Luke.

"Luke listen I am really really sorry. It's just…" Rory said walking up to him and started to explain.

"Rory why don't you tell me on the way back to the diner since it looks like your going to fall over on your back any minute now ok?" Luke suggested all Rory did was nod and they headed towards Luke's truck in silence.

_**Luke's Truck (On their way back to Stars Hollow)**_

They had been driving for a few minutes when Luke finally said, " Ok now why don't you tell me what happened exactly."

Rory sighed and started, "Well I was late for class since there was a lot of traffic so the bus was late. I tried to sneak in but the teacher caught me and started saying how I was talking advantage of my so called, _'situation'_ she said that I had been given plenty of time to grief and I am suppose to do the same amount of homework as everyone else, which I already am doing plus tons of extra credit work. Then I don't know what I happened I just got really mad and…" Rory continued telling Luke her story and as they reached the diner she finished. "So I called her 'the wicked witch of the east' instead of the west because we live on the east coast. She yelled at me gave me pass and I went to the headmasters office."

Luke just nodded when Rory was finished. "Well Ror, just make sure you do all the work your going to miss and try not to let all of those people with sticks up their asses get to you." Luke said as he stopped the truck on the side of the diner. "You u can help out in the diner if you want to keep ya busy."

"Ok that sound sounds like fun." Rory said as they walked into the diner. "I'm gonna go change and I'll be right now."

"Ok… oh and Rory." Luke started.

"Yeah Luke?" Rory said as she stopped in front the curtain.

"My nephew he is coming today. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier."

"Oh, ok well that's nice." Rory said and went upstairs as soon as she entered her room she changed and then started to make sure nothing of hers that could be embarrassing was around.

_**New York / Central Bus Station**_

Liz and Jess were standing next to the where the buses were lined up. They had reached the bus that had _'From New York to Hartford'_ on it.

"Jess I'm doing this for your own good, you'll thank me for this some day. Now be good and don't try to do anything stupid. I love you honey." Liz said and gave Jess a hug. He just stood still with his arms on his sides.

He didn't look back he stepped on to the bus with his two bags and sat in the very back leaning against the window with his arms crossed and scowl on his face.

'"Last call for bus 115 from New York to Hartford last call!" a voice over the loud speaker in the bus station said and five minutes later the bus was leaving and Jess Mariano was leaving his life that he had lived and heading to the middle of no where.

_**Stars Hollow**_

Rory had been helping Luke for about four hours already and Luke made her stop after she continued to serve herself more coffee than the other customers. So she was in her room with her music on while reading.

Luke looked at the clock, 5:00p.m. Jess' bus would be there any minute. "Cesar your in charge." Luke yelled and went to stand in front of one of the few bus stops there was in Stars Hollow.

_**(On the Bus)**_

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut" the bus driver yelled loudly for everyone to hear. Jess looked out the window and saw the town. 'It looks like it is out of some fucking fairytale. This is gonna be great.' Jess thought and stood up when the bus stopped he grabbed his bags and got off.

Luke watched as a couple of people got of the bus then he saw a teenager with two bags and a scowl on his face get off. "Jess," Luke asked. Jess nodded and said, "Luke,"

"Welcome to Stars Hollow. Come on." Luke said as they started towards the diner. "This was your uncle's it used to be a hardware store." Luke said when they got into the diner. "And I'll show you were you'll be staying. Now there is something I need to tell you. " Luke said and stopped at the top of the stairs outside of the door that lead to his 'apartment. "My friend, she just passed away a while ago." Luke started and paused then continued, "and she has… had a daughter who is your age so she is living with me at the moment. You'll be sharing a room but you'll have to share my bathroom. Her name is Rory." Luke said and entered the apartment.

'_Sharing a room with a girl, maybe this won't be so bad after all.' _Jess thought when Luke had told him that. But kept the same expression on his face the whole time.

"This is it. It's small I know. There the kitchen, that's my room, there's the bathroom, here's the living room and right through there is your room." Luke said while pointing to everything. When he pointed to Jess and Rory's room the door was slightly open and they could hear music coming from the room. "Come on." Luke said and led him to the door. He knocked on it and opened it completely.

"Rory," Luke said. Rory looked up and turned the music off and put her book down while standing up. "This is my nephew Jess, Jess this is Rory." Luke said as Jess walked in the room. Rory waved slightly and Jess nodded.

'_Yeah this defiantly wasn't gonna be that bad after all.'_ Jess thought when he saw Rory. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen and he saw her blush after she noticed she was staring at him. He smirked a little.

'_Wow, so that's Luke's nephew He's cute, oh wait stop thinking that. Oh stop looking at him.'_ Rory thought and blushed when she realized she was staring at him. "Hey, um that's your bed and your side. Oh and welcome to Stars Hollow." Rory said putting apiece of hair behind her ear. She had looked at Jess and she had to admit he was cute and had a nice body from what she could tell.

"Ok well I got to get back to work." Luke said and left the room.

Jess looked around the room. "Someone's hooked on phonics." Jess said looking at all the books.

"Oh yeah I like to read. Do you read?" Rory said

"Not much." Jess said and emptied one of his duffel bags out on his bed.

"I can show you around the town if you want." Rory said attempting again to start a conversation.

"No thanks."

'_Ok so much for an easy person to welcome.'_ Rory thought. "Ok well…uh later." Rory said she grabbed her jacket the book she was reading and left the apartment.

"Hey Luke, I'm gonna go out for a while. If that's ok." Rory said down in the diner.

"Go ahead, so how is he?" Luke said

"Let's just say this is going to be interesting." Rory said and left the diner and headed towards the bridge to read.

_**Author's Note – So what did you think? Please R&R! Hope you liked it. More soon.**_


	7. Give Me the Dirt on the New Guy

**_Author's Note - Hey everyone i am really sorry about my lack of update but i've been going through a lot these past few months. I won't bor eyou with details, I just wan't to get this up. It's a short chapter but it's something, I used a scence frin the show, so that part doesn't belong to me. Enjoy._**

****

**

* * *

Chapter Seven- Give Me the Dirt on the New Guy**

_**The Bridge**_

Rory had reached the bridge and sat down_. 'Ok so sharing a room with a guy is going to be harder than I thought. He sure isn't making it any easier. I swear it seems like he doesn't have a firm grasp on the English language. But he his Luke's nephew and Luke isn't the most talkative person. I guess I can try again for Luke.' _Rory thought. She sighed and started to read. About five minutes after she had started she realized she couldn't concentrate so she headed for Lane's house.

_**Kim's Antiques/ Lane's House**_

Rory entered the store and found Mrs. Kim standing next to the stairs and asked, "Hi Mrs. Kim is Lane hear?"

"Oh hello Rory," Mrs. Kim responded then raised her voice slightly and somewhat yelled up the stairs. "Lane! Come down here please."

Lane came down the stairs and saw Rory she smiled and looked at her mother. "Yes mama,"

"Have you finished all of your homework?"

"Yes"

"Math?"

"Yes"

"English?"

"Yes"

"Science?"

"Yes"

"History?"

"Yes mama,"

"Biology?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not taking biology this year I took it last year."

"So you learn for one year and think you know all there is to know about biology." Mrs. Kim said and continued to speak not wanting an answer. "Tomorrow we look into private school." Mrs. Kim said and walked away. Lane just nodded and looked at Rory.

"Hey Rory come let's go to my room." Lane said as a customer came into the story.

_**The Diner**_

Jess had watched Rory leave the room and he looked around the room again. It was small well at least for two teens to be sharing it. He grabbed his jacket and book and decided to walk around the town. He was walking out the diner and Luke stopped him. "Hey, are you going out?" He asked Jess just nodded. "You need a key." Luke said going to give Jess one.

"No I don't." was all Jess said as he left.

Luke was left standing in the middle of the diner and said, "I so don't want to know why." He shook his head and continued to work.

Taylor walked into the diner and headed straight for the counter. "Luke I need a moment to speak to you.

"What Taylor." Luke said continuing to wipe down the counter.

"I just saw a strange looking boy come from here. He looks like trouble. The word of the street is that he is staying here with you. Now Luke as the mayor of this town I have the right to know who that young man his." Taylor said.

"Not that's it's any of your business. That's Liz's son Jess. She sent him here to stay for a while." Luke said and started to walk away but Taylor stopped him.

"Luke, I don't think that is such a good idea." Luke turned around and glared at Taylor who continued to talk. "Having both two teenagers of the opposite sex in the same housing situation is a dangerous and reckless thing. I mean you…" Taylor was about to list reasons why it was wrong but Luke sighed and pointed towards the door. "OUT TAYLOR!"

"Luke,"

"OUT NOW!" Luke said and held the door open.

"Fine but I'm not done talking about this with you." Taylor said and walked out. Babbette had been sitting in the diner and heard everything. She ran outside of the diner to tell Miss Patty everything.

_**Kim's Antique's / Lane's Room**_

"So what's up Rory?" Lane asked after both Rory and herself and made them selves in Lane's closet where they always talked and had on rock music which was playing softly.

"Well let's see, I was late to school because of the bus, I yelled at a teacher, I got suspended from school, Luke has a nephew who is now staying with us and sharing a room with me. So I guess you can say I've had a pretty interesting day." Rory said, waiting for Lane's reaction.

"You what, Wait rewind and tell me everything." Lane said her eyes wide and now filled with excitement. So Rory began to tell Lane about what had happened earlier that day.

After she was finished Lane just stared at her best friend in shock she first gave Rory a comforting hug and then said, "Wow, so Luke has a nephew?" Rory nodded, "Is he cute?" Lane asked.

Rory laughed lightly. "Wouldn't know I wasn't checking him out."

"Yeah right Rory come one, I live through you remember?" Lane retorted, while smiling like an idiot.

"Ok," Rory said blushing slightly, "He is cute, but he doesn't talk at all. He was all mono-symbolic on me, it was kinda creepy.


End file.
